


growing up

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [24]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter attends his very first day of kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up

_Two months later._

_September, 2014_

“Sir, Bruce has requested that I wake you,” Jarvis comes over the intercom, and Tony rolls over onto his front, groaning.  “He is rather insistent, sir,” Jarvis says a few moments later, so Tony kicks off the blankets and stumbles out of bed.

 

“What time is it?” he grumbles as he seeks out a pair of sweats.

 

“Seven thirty, sir.”

 

“In the _morning_?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“ _Balls_.”  He makes it into the kitchen, where Bruce is just starting breakfast.  “The hell are you waking me up so early for?”

 

“It’s a half hour earlier,” Bruce says, rolling his eyes, “Can you wake up Peter and help him get dressed?  _Properly_ ,” he adds as Tony starts to turn back the way he came, “It’s his first day of school, Tony, don’t dress him like you.”

 

“I’m taking offense to that,” Tony mumbles as he disappears down the hall.  He stops in their bedroom to grab a shirt before he goes over to Peter’s room, yawning and scratching at his head as he pads over to Peter’s bed, dropping down onto the edge and pulling the blankets down from over his head.  “Webhead,” he says softly, brushing his hair from his face, “Peter.”

 

“I’m sleeping,” Peter mumbles, and Tony laughs.

 

“Yeah, you and me both, little man.  Come on, get up, you gotta get ready for school.”

 

“I’m _sleeping_ ,” Peter says again, so Tony leans down, laying his head on his chest and snoring loudly.  “ _Dad_!” he exclaims, tugging at his hair until Tony opens his eyes and smiles.  Peter pats him on the head, so Tony straightens and goes over to his dresser.  Peter toddles off to brush his teeth and pee, and, when he returns, he starts to sneak toward the menagerie door, but Tony just scoops him up and tickles him as he brings him over to his dresser, and Peter shrieks with laughter, kicking his legs until Tony drops him on his feet.  “ _No_ ,” Peter says when Tony holds up a shirt, so Tony rolls his eyes and lets him pick out his clothes.

 

Minutes later, when Peter lays out his new outfit on the floor, Tony nods and says, “Yeah, you’re definitely my son.”  He gets him dressed in black jeans, a white button-up, and little red Converse, laughing when Peter goes over to his closet to get his leather jacket.  “Backpack and lunchbox?” he asks after Peter gives him the jacket.

 

After they’ve got those, Peter goes in to feed his pets—the two newest additions being Bradley the Emperor Scorpion and Colin the Red-Eyed Tree Frog.  He got Colin after he was released from the hospital and Bradley yesterday afternoon in celebration of starting kindergarten.

 

Tony leaves his things on his bed, his backpack packed, dropping his lunchbox off with Bruce, as well as a kiss, before he heads for the shower.  By the time he’s clean and dressed, breakfast is ready, and Peter is at the island, swinging his legs and talking animatedly.  When they’re all sitting for breakfast, Bruce starts firing off questions, and Peter answers them all with a wide grin, as they’ve been doing all week, while Tony just watches in amusement.

  
“Where do you live?” Bruce asks.

 

“Stark Tower!” Peter exclaims, “In Midtown Manhattan, New York, United States of America.”

 

“Very good.  And what are you supposed to do with that information?”

  
“Not tell anyone but my teacher because then everyone will try to come see my cool daddies.”

 

Tony laughs, jumping in every once in a while as Bruce keeps going.  When they finish breakfast, Tony puts away the dishes while Bruce makes Peter’s lunch, and then they’re heading down into the garage, Peter leaning against Bruce’s leg, his backpack hooked around his shoulders, looking a little nervous.  “Are you excited?” Bruce asks as he buckles him into his car seat.

 

“Kind of,” Peter says, “But also kind of scared.”

 

“It’ll be loads of fun,” Bruce assures him, smiling, “You know, you’re gonna be too big for your car seat soon.”

 

“Really?” Peter asks.

 

“Really,” Bruce says, “We’ll have to get you a booster seat if you keep growing so fast.”

 

“Growing’s fun,” Peter says, beaming up at Bruce, who gives him a kiss and then heads around to the passenger side.  The drive is only about fifteen minutes, and they get there a little early anyway, but there are other parents walking their kids up to the school, so Peter asks to get out.  They meet up with Johnny in the schoolyard, and Peter hurries over to him, holding tight to his backpack straps.  Sue coos over how big he’s getting while Tony and Bruce chat with Reed, and it’s not long before the doors are opening and Peter’s shrinking back behind Bruce’s legs.

 

“Hey pintsize,” Tony says, kneeling, “Remember what I always tell you?”

 

Peter nods, echoing his words, “Be brave, and stay calm.  I’m a big boy, and spiders are cool.”

 

“C’mere.”  Peter goes over to him, and Tony hugs him tightly.  “You’ll have so much fun, you’ll see.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Super promise.  Daddy and I will be back at three to pick you up, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Peter says, stepping back, “I love you, dad.”

 

“I love you, too, Peter.”

 

Peter says his goodbyes to Bruce, as well, holding onto him and squeezing his eyes shut until Bruce rubs his back and tells him he has to go.  As Bruce stands, he reaches for Tony’s hand, watching Peter head over to the doors with Johnny.  “I’m glad he has an older friend,” Bruce says quietly, and Tony nods.

 

“Me too.  Alright, c’mon, old man, we’ve got work to do.”

 

“Old man,” Bruce grumbles, but he’s smiling as Tony leads them away.

 

They spend the day in the lab, though, when two thirty rolls around, they’re both anxious to get to the school, and so they end up getting there early.  When three o’clock finally hits and the doors open again, they’re waiting in the schoolyard with the other parents, and Peter comes running toward them, grinning widely.  Tony catches him in his arms, lifting him into the air, and Peter starts talking a mile a minute about everything he did while they head back to the Tower, and so school is a success thus far.


End file.
